


Beak Point, 1997

by magiccakewoman



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: F/M, mother 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiccakewoman/pseuds/magiccakewoman
Summary: A sweet and lonely teen romance, written as a back and forth with Curry/Puppy in July of 2007.





	Beak Point, 1997

**Author's Note:**

> The first paragraph before the linebreak is his, after the break is mine, and so on (so he contributed more of the wordcount.) Basically Curry was into the romance, while I added the loneliness... This is a pretty special piece to me, it reminds me of being their age and writing this ; 0;

On Saturday mornings, she would send him little whispers, through the open air between the two towns. Sure, she could just speak into his mind, but wasn't it more romantic to ask him what he was doing by rearranging the color patterns on a butterfly's wings and then guiding it through his window, allowing it to land on his cheek, gently fluttering against him, until his glassy eyes could focus in on it? Shouldn't it be that way, for her darling, Ness? 

He would of course write back into the sky, forming letters in the errant jet stream of some passing airplane, or writing each letter out onto loose leaves and sending them in perfect sequence to land in the small pond in her backyard. 

That day, starting to sink, she had read, _I'm going to fix up that old house we bought by the sea. If you come, we can do it together._ And, in that flashing of her teeth could you read anticipation. She packed a sack lunch and some old clothes in her backpack and walked north, in autumn's carpet to Onett, against the small mountain range that crowns the ocean, he was waiting on the edge of it all.

  


The sun loomed low on the horizon through Ness' room, and he had already put on his jacket. _All right, I'll see you there._ From miles away, as if it were only a staticky signal of a favorite song, his voice resonated within her mind. 

He could see, clear as dawn inside his mind, the image of Paula lying on her bed, making her left hand in the shape of a telephone, as if their telepathic communication was only just cute banter between two kids. In return, Ness smiled.

Walking across the carpeted hall, down the gently creaking stairs, Ness had been careful not to disturb his mother on the phone, its coiled black cord wrapped around her fingers.  
He'd told Mom where he was going and she had only nodded. When he shut the door, she locked it behind him.

So he had walked to Beak Point earlier that evening and had waited for Paula in the shade, where the saxophone player used to stand, where the music had once stretched out for miles. There was nothing better to do, even as his backpack was weighed down not only by his tools, but by the schoolbooks he would soon need to study from. Really, there was nothing better…

  


Ness was sitting at the edge of the steep and shifting cliff when she arrived, his shoes a silhouette against the white and crashing waves. So she watched him, as he was at peace, and she let the salt breeze twist her hair around. 

She had hid her overwhelming mental presence from him, scattering it out through the air. All this, for the moment of only watching, admiring, to capture his image, to keep in her heart-string bound, internal scrapbook. But, he drew her in. 

She slid her heels out towards the cliff's edge and silently found her way to his side, her head on his shoulder. Without a look, he found her hand and took it, took her fingers within his, a sweet chorus of matching pulses and her leaning against him. Caught in the moment, a real thing. They did not need to open mouths, only let their thoughts wander between them. 

And she rubbed her head, a nod, against his shoulder. Standing up, going through the crackling, practically unhung and heavy door, the two placed their lunches on the table and finally surveyed the architectural crime scene.

  


Are there feelings words cannot ever describe Ness remembered the day he'd bought the house, and even as he'd seen its front, with its chipping paint and missing shingles, how many 13 year olds could say they were homeowners?

It was the excitement of it all, pocketing so much money and spending it so fast. But the place smelled musty and rotting in a way that was only softened and blown away by the salty wind around and above them, and it was hard to believe that someone had ever lived here.

Someone had once lived here. From the couch to the bed with the coiled springs sticking out, to that "demon baby" story that Jeff had wryly laughed about. So exactly were the stories behind the black-brown stains in that corner, there? Why would someone abandon waterfront property?

"Heheh." Paula's breathy laugh; a real and softly resonating sound, unlike telepathic communication, cut though the evening air. "What's the matter?" Cocking her head slightly, as if she had no clue. But.. hadn't they been together only a moment ago?

For a moment, they were one. Maybe this resonance had been too good to be true. Paula brushed the dirt off the back of her dress as she stood up, taking the materials in her hand. It had all seemed like a good idea at the time. 

  


The two young psychics only carried tools with them as a novelty, to feel the crash of metal metal hammer nail, the stutter of cut cut wood saw. Ness with his hat turned backwards and Paula in her tool apron, felt such feelings of accomplishment and wonder to _create_ , for two who could unbind the elements, to _make._  


They couldn't lift it though, not their scrawny teen-aged arms against such a wall. So they pulled against the fabric of the air itself, rising and wobbling up, its skeletal frame resting on the decayed remnants of past wall from past home. The two once again smiled at each other, and Paula, feeling their rising body heat together, filling their workspace, chilled a miniature snowstorm from the moisture drifting up from the water below. She had brought two water bottles filled with home-made kool-aid, and as the two drank from them, natural dyes stained their lips cherry-red. 

Ness, without the needless effort of hiding his intentions, placed his hand on hers, and in return Paula had gently squeezed his thumb. The pulses from their hearts swayed and connected at the hand veins, like thin red wires, and static arcs trickled from their fingertips.  


_Do you really know how to repair it? Not at all._ Ness instead drove a nail through the rotten wood, so to hold it against the shaking frame of the corpse-empty home.

  


_Without walls to trap us, to restrict our sight, we can gaze at the moon and the stars._ Only now could Ness understand why someone might find ruin itself to be beautiful. In this dilapidated house, in this moment, reality's demands couldn't matter.

Ness sighed, and glanced from the half-finished wall to the apron tossed onto the wooden table. Tomorrow they would figure out its repair, but for now, the two could taste the sighs of the ocean and feel the bleat of seagulls just a little louder.

 _Hey, Ness._ “Ness.” Look at this. Paula had called to him, looking down from the top to the rocky shore below, at the stark grey pillars with the moss climbing up the side. While rubbing her hands together and burning fires in her mind only to keep herself a little warmer, maybe she was being silly treasuring this average night in an average town, but Ness was again by her side.

  


Their hands, two halves of a whole, joined together in the white light. She held up a seashell and he smiled, like a mirror of ivory bone, like sand dollar reflections. _How do you think this found its way up here?_

The boy only shrugged, swinging his feet out over the ledge, as she put her cheek to his shoulder. Eyes closed, cheeks and eyelids sensitive to the condensing air, and the warm touch of two bodies in open space.

__

  



End file.
